


What Matters

by shadowsamurai



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Coach Bolton and Mrs Montez meet. Missing scene from the first film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning up some files on my harddrive, I noticed this piece lurking. I remember I had a good idea when I started it, but I lost the plot somewhere along the line! Still, it's finished now. Good or not...I'll let you decide.
> 
> It's my reason for Coach Bolton and Mrs Montez reaching the theatre at the same time towards the end of the film.

As everyone left the room where the decathlon competition, Mrs Montez decided to take the opportunity of the break to use the facilities, but when she came out of the bathroom and looked around, the empty corridor was empty. She thought someone had waited for her but obviously not, not that it mattered. The theatre couldn't be that hard to find. As she walked, she thought about what had happened, the sudden evacuation from the competition room, and somehow she just knew Gabriella was behind it, or at least involved. And if that was the case, Mrs Montez honestly couldn't have been happier. The decathlon competition was important for the school and Gabriella, of course, but her daughter having confidence and the time of her life was much more important.

Coach Bolton had stopped to talk to the judges about the continuation of the game and so was one of the last people to leave the gym. The blackout had been Troy's doing, in some way. Ever since the arrival of Gabriella, he had been different, and while Coach wanted to believe it was in a bad way, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he was wrong. Not that it mattered. It was poor form to tamper with the game in such a way and he disapproved on principle, though he knew Troy couldn't have managed something like this on his own, and that worried him a little.

As he turned a corner, he saw a dark-haired woman stood in the corridor looking very lost. “Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you?” he asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

She turned and smiled. “I'm looking for the theatre.”

“It's this way, Mrs....”

“Montez.”

Coach stopped. “Gabriella's mom?”

“You know my daughter?”

“I'm Coach Bolton, Troy's father.” If he knew about Gabriella, it was a safe bet Mrs Montez knew about Troy.

And from the warm smile that followed, she did. “Of course, I should have known. You have the same eyes. Your son is a wonderful young man, he's very good for Gabby.” Coach tried to hold his composure but his expression must have changed because Mrs Montez's smile slid from her face. “You don't approve of their friendship, do you.”

“I'm sure Gabriella is a lovely young woman,” Coach started, her assumption stinging him because he hated being so obvious, but also because it was true. “And I have no problem with Troy being friends with anyone.”

“But?”

“Troy is the team captain. He has a good chance at a scholarship,” Coach explained, almost desperately. “And he doesn't need any distractions. From anybody.” He sighed. “I just want the best for my son, Mrs Montez. I'm sure you can understand.”

“I too have high hopes for Gabriella. The difference being, Mr Bolton, is that I want my daughter to be happy as well. If that means singing with Troy, good for her. It doesn't make her any less smart or capable of being on the school decathlon team. Just like it doesn't make Troy any less of a star basketball player.” She paused to take a deep breath. “Thank you for your help, but I'll find my own way.”

Coach watched as she walked away, feeling like he had just been kicked in the gut. No one had spoken to him in such a direct manner for a long time, not even his wife...or Darbus. And the worst part was, she was absolutely right. He had pushed Troy too hard, he knew that, but even now, he didn't realise just how far he had gone with his son. If Gabriella was good for Troy, then Coach was happy. And if they wanted to sing together....

He had started walking and stopped suddenly. Singing? Troy? Surely not.... But something Darbus had said came back to him...about Troy singing.... That was what it had all been about, the interruption of the game and the decathlon match! He broke into a jog towards the theatre, well aware he may end up running (perhaps literally) into Mrs Montez, but it was a chance he was prepared to take. As it was, Coach saw no one, but as he neared the theatre, he could clearly hear singing and despite his firm disbelief, he knew one voice belonged to Troy. As he slowed and the whole theatre came into view, he really couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everybody – the team, the brainiacs, the skater dudes – was on their feet and clapping as Troy and Gabriella performed. They were good, and they were good for each other, he could see it so clearly, and was forced to admit it fully.

A motion to Coach's left caught his eye, someone stood at the back of the theatre like he was, and he turned to see Mrs Montez at the other entrance. The expression her face was a clear mixture of surprise, joy and an immeasurable amount of pride, and he knew that was what he should be feeling as well. Then he glanced back at his son and realised he *was* feeling that way. Troy was living his life the way he wanted to live it; surely that was the important thing. Glancing back, he was only a little surprised to see Mrs Montez looking at him intently. Looking a little sheepish, Coach shrugged apologetically, then smiled and nodded.

*You were right. I see that now.*

Mrs Montez held his gaze for a moment before smiling back warmly and inclining her head. She then turned her attention to her daughter, watching how Troy tenderly kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

“They are good for each other.” Coach Bolton's voice startled her with its proximity. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

“For surprising you. And for my earlier...behaviour. It's just that....”

“Troy is your only son. You want the very best for him. But it doesn't mean he's limited to basketball,” Mrs Montez said.

Coach smiled. “Maybe not. But that doesn't mean we'll make this easy for him. A singing basketball player?” He shook his head. “That's good for years worth of teasing.”

“I'd worry if you didn't make fun of him.” Mrs Montez smiled back. “As long as you support him.”

“Always. No matter what he decides to do.”

“And that's what matters.”

FIN


End file.
